Melinda Halliwell
Melinda Halliwell is the youngest child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. She is named after her powerful ancestor Melinda Warren who began the Charmed legacy. Her powers include Premonition, Astral Premonition, Empath, Levitation and Immortality. Additionally, Melinda possesses the basic powers of a witch; such as Spell Casting, Potion Making, High Resistance, Mediumship, and Scrying for lost objects or people. History Pre-Birth and Birth In 1999, when Piper and her sisters visited the future, in the year 2009, she meets her and Leo's only child, a daughter, named Melinda. In 2002, when Piper became pregnant, the family assumed that the child would be a girl as was the rest of the Halliwell clan and Piper prepared to name her Prudence Melinda, in honor of her late older sister, Prue, and her ancestor, Melinda Warren. However, the child turned out to be a boy, Wyatt. Piper found out she was pregnant with their third and final child in mid-2006, a little after the Charmed Ones' last Battle, resulting in her birth in early 2007. Alternate Futures When the Charmed Ones traveled to 2009 to visit their future selves, Piper discovered that she had a little girl, Melinda. Although she is the youngest child of Piper and Leo, in this future, Melinda was the only child of the couple. Piper showed Prue a picture of Melinda in a pink and purple ballet costume, suggesting she liked to dance and/or took lessons. In the wake of Nathaniel Pratt's witch hunt taking over this future, her parents had forbidden Melinda from using her powers in order to protect her. In this future, her name was Melinda Wyatt, taking her father's surname. Because Leo was still a Whitelighter in this future, Melinda was probably part Whitelighter as well. The Dark Future No evidence of Melinda's existence during the alternate dark future that Future Chris came from was ever given. However, Chris's testimony that their father was never there for him makes it likely for Melinda never to have been born, since the reason why Leo was never there for Chris was because his work took him away from his family too much. Powers and Abilities Spell Casting - Is the magical ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Potion Making - Is the power to brew potions with magical properties. Scrying - Is the magical ability to find a person or an object through the use of a crystal and a map. Mediumship - Is the ability to perceive and communicate with spirits. Immortality - Is the ability to stop ageing at a certain age. Premonition - Is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Astral Premonition - It is the ability to project one's consciousness into a future or past event, either as a physical astral form or through the body of one's future-self, allowing the user to experience a premonition first-hand. Levitation - Is the ability to propel oneself into the air and hover or move through the air slightly. Empath - Is the ability to feel and understand other people's feelings, emotions, and desires as if they were your own. A user of this ability can feel exactly what another person is feeling, and for the same reasons, without direct contact with them.